


orchestral suite no. 3

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, its fluffy uwu, they’re fucking whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: “Hey,” Neil’s lips curl upward again, “Mind if I join you?”





	orchestral suite no. 3

He catches Harrison sitting on the guest room’s bed and staring out the window, watching the small white dots of snowflakes drift to the snow-covered ground. There’s a small lantern and some candles lit around him, but besides that there’s no light to be seen. A tiny speaker is playing classical music softly next to him; _Claire De Lune, Claude Debussy._

Neil can’t really help but stare at him, a soft smile placed on his lips. It’s only been a month since he’s seen him last, but it almost felt like forever. The gang of kids (now teenagers) have a newly started tradition of meeting up once a month; This time it was during the holidays. It was January first, and they were leaving tomorrow again.

He stands behind the elder boy for a short while, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes. It’s quiet but comfortable, the candles leaving a flowery scent in the air. Harrison is bare-legged, only covering his underwear with an over-sized sweatshirt (which actually belonged to Neil; He stole it from his suitcase three months ago. Neil couldn’t care less, if he was being honest.). His old mullet hair was to be dearly missed, replaced with long, fluffy bangs and an undercut.

Neil absentmindedly pushes up his glasses, unsure of what to say to call Harrison’s attention to him. He debates with himself for a moment, then settles on merely clearing his throat. It works like a charm; Harrison turns his head around to face him and smiles gently, bangs slowly falling into his hazel eyes. Neil almost chuckles, his cheeks burning from the sudden crimson blush he was wearing.

“Hi.” Harrison offers a conversation, eyes glimmering from the candlelight.

“Hey,” Neil’s lips curl upwards again, “Mind if I join you?”

Harrison nods vigorously, gesturing to the bed of which he was currently sitting on. When he sits, he can feel the body heat radiating off of the other since their arms are nearly touching. It’s quiet for another moment, both boys staring out into the dark sky filled with specks of snow.

“Isn’t it pretty?” The Israeli asks, lips curling. Neil turns his head to look at him once more. He hums in agreement, and even though it’s cliche he can’t help but think about how he means Harrison is pretty. Harrison is fucking gorgeous. The boy looks up and him and snorts, punching him lightly in the arm.

“You aren’t even looking, dumbass!” He laughs, eyes crinkling upwards with his smile. Neil smiles too, feeling warm.

“Yeah, I know.” He continues to stare at him, keeping eye contact with the other.

“You’re a cliche loser, you know that?” Harrison turns his head away, but before Neil can be too disappointed, he leans onto his shoulder. The Jewish boy feels his heart flutter softly.

“Yep.” He leans his head on Harrison’s, deciding to be courageous and reaching for the other’s hand, lacing their fingers together. His hand feels soft and comfortable in his own, and the soft music in the background was really helping him feel calm about it. _One Summer’s Day, Joe Hisaishi._

“Neil.”

“Mm?”

“Do you know what all our friends are saying?” Neil blinks quickly at this, moving his head away from Harrison to look at him once more.

“No.” He answers, watching Harrison’s head move from it’s resting position to stare at him again. His cheeks are pink,

“They ask why we aren’t together,” The Israeli boy mumbles, accent heavy, “And they ask when I’m going to finally tell you that I like you.” Harrison’s cheeks dust over in a darker color, his hazel eyes sheepishly glancing to the side. Neil wants to, but he doesn’t feel surprised.

“When are you going to tell me, then?” He whispers, offering a small, knowing smile.

“Now, I suppose,” Harrison’s smile returns to his face and he leans in closer to the younger, “I like you, Neil.” The Jewish male leans in as well.

“I like you, too.” Their noses are practically touching, and he can smell the other’s minty breath. Harrison’s eyes are half shut and dropping still, and Neil decides to just go for it; He tilts his head and closes the space, gently pressing his lips against Harrison’s. He feels Harrison hum in contentment, smiling into the kiss, and that’s when Neil lets his eyes flutter shut. He wants to live in the moment he’s dreamt about since he was fourteen.

Harrison moves away for a moment, gasping for a small breath of air, and then his lips are back on Neil’s, arms flying up to wrap around his neck. In return, the younger’s hands found their way to his hips and he squeezes lightly. Neil likes the warmth he keeps picking up from him.

They move their mouths away from each other, but their arms are still wrapped around each other. Harrison giggles, and to Neil it sounds harmonic to the music. _Orchestral Suite No. 3, Johann Sebastian Bach._

 _Fuck_ , he loves this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda late but happy new year sksk


End file.
